


the sun and the stars

by NiamhM101



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Logan is only mentioned - Freeform, M/M, Moxiety Fluff, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 21:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20071222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamhM101/pseuds/NiamhM101
Summary: Virgil is Patton’s sun, Patton is Virgil’s stars





	the sun and the stars

Patton and Virgil’s relationship was surprising, but strong. They helped each other out; the anxious side was able to avoid attacks before they started, and the moral side didn’t hide his feelings as much as before.

They were affectionate, but not in a way that made Logan and Roman want to kill them.

(Virgil said he’d be able to kill them first, anyway).

Patton loved to call Virgil “the sun to my stars” because “even when you’re a million miles away, I can still see you shining and know that you’re with me”.

Virgil will forever deny Roman’s claims that he blushed several shades of red the first time it happened.

But he didn’t try to stop the moral side from calling him that, mostly because he loved the way Patton would always smile brightly when he said it.

The moral side loved saying it and Virgil, believe it or not, did like being called it.

It was another day when Patton was feeling very down that the anxious side had said something similar to cheer him up.

“You’re the stars to my sun, because I can watch you shine a thousand times over and never get sick of it.”

He hadn’t expected Patton to start crying.

Oh good god I messed up, the anxious side thought to himself, right before Patton kissed him.

“I love that,” the moral side whispered with a smile.

That’s how it started, and how Roman’s warnings escalated because “DO YOU HAVE TO DO THIS EVERY SECOND OF THE DAY!?”

Virgil’s response; “Don’t be jealous, Princey. I’m sure Logan would call you sweet names too if you’d admit your feelings and get together.”

Now it was Roman who blushed several shades of red, and the anxious side managed to get a photo as well.


End file.
